Tooth Fairy
by xxyangxx2006
Summary: When Kora is told to come and fix up Amaimon's teeth, she doesn't expect to stay longer. But after a party Mephisto has other things in mind.


**A/N: Okay, so this doesn't get taken down, I'm putting the original chapter on and will put the link here and in my profile, but the one here will have spaces in it that will need to be removed. Also the reason of the site switch is that according to the site rating rules M means** Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language. **So that means no lemons. Another thing is that without the lemon this can be considered T which means, **Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes. **Alright! On with the show! but first here's the link: http:/ anime. adultfanfiction .net /story .php? no=600052803**

**Oh and DISCLAIMER! I only own Kora and the other girl who has Amaimon's affection who appeared in my other story 'Finding Amaimon's Favorite Flavor' which is means this is kind of like a sequel.**

A ringing of my phone interrupted me from my sleep and I moaned as I realized it was only 3 in the morning. I groaned as I reached around my desk drawer for my phone when I realized from the fog of my mind that it was the phone that Mephisto had given me when he needed to call in emergencies. I nearly fell out of my bed as I scrambled to the depths of the drawer to retrieve the neon purple phone with the crazy amount of accessories. Once I retrieved it from under the mass of my junk drawer I flipped it open and said, "What is it?" I didn't say it in the most happy of tone, but I only got to bed three hours ago after a 12 hour shift.

"Good afternoon Kora! Oh wait it's morning for you isn't it?" Mephisto stated with his normal chipper tone.

I groaned, "You really need to remember that it's a good 14 hour difference between us and you're on the faster time slot." I let a yawn pass, "So what is so important that you had to wake me up for?"

"Well you see that my brother has come into town and I need some help with checking his teeth." Mephisto replied.I groaned, "How bad are his teeth and how big is he?" Last time I got a request from this demon I was knee deep in the filth of an… I don't even want to remember it.

Mephisto laughed and said, "I don't know how bad his teeth are, ergo why I'm calling you, and he's Amaimon."

I shivered, "You really believe that the Earth King will let me examine his teeth?"

"I'll be sure he cooperates with you." Mephisto replied, "Now I'll let you get back to your sleep and I'll be sure to send over a jet and tickets State side to pick you up." and with that he hung up the phone, leaving me to wonder what I was going to pack.

I guess I should explain some things first. One: I'm a tooth-fairy. I know laugh all you want but I'm not the kind that visits kids and night and takes their teeth. No, I'm the kind that kills and eat my victim's their skeleton. The only reason we're call 'tooth faeries' is because our favorite part to eat is the teeth and we usually attack a person based on if they have appetizing looking teeth or not. But enough of my feeing habits. Let's talk about my job while I pack for this little unwanted trip.

I run the main section of exporting the skeletons I gather from Assiah and deliver them to Gehenna. Now I'm sure you're wondering how I get these skeletons? Well, you know those bodies of the missing that are never found, my section's fault. We also run mortuaries and remove the skeletons from the bodies we are given (it's a bit more risky but it gives better results); we work in the morgues of the police stations and hospitals, and take out the skeletons of corpses ready to be cremated; we even work in dentists offices and if a tooth shows any sign of having something wrong with it, even if it's just sensitive, we make up a lie saying it's rotted and take it out of the person (though if it's a bad tooth we get rid of it the normal way; the trash).

Now that I'm finally packed and everything is mostly explained I should be getting out of here. I wrote a note to my secretary and went to the company garage to find my car waiting for me to take it for a drive… though I guess I would call someone to pick it up for me because I didn't want it to be left alone in the airport lot for who knows how long.

When I arrived I looked at my watch and smiled when I noticed how early I was. I could go to that little café I saw on my way here, get a green tea frappe and a pastry and still be able to get back in time to be early by an hour… thank god that place was open 24 hours or I'd be sleeping in my car. Since it was so close I began to walk over tot eh store, but I soon saw that a pink and purple plane was flying towards its spot on the runway and I felt my eyebrow twitch. Just how long did Mephisto wait after he sent the plane my way until he called me?

~oOo~

I got off the plane to be shown to a pink limousine pulled up and a man in a mustard yellow suit came out to take my bags. I walked into the limousine and noticed that toward one side there was an assortment of candy, cups of ramen noodles, and anything else I could imagine that were the source of Amaimon's possible tooth decay. I sighed and hopped the Earth King wouldn't bite my hand off if I had to remove any teeth; I can heal quickly, but it still hurts.

We soon approached a large city and my eyes widened… it seemed a lot bigger than what I remembered it to be. I wrote it off to cities growing over time and waited till I could get into that demon's office and back into my own bed… he should be grateful his plane had comfortable seats or I would be as dangerous as Satan's fire. Thank goodness that the drive ended quickly because I was feeling antsy to see Mephisto. Sure I say I'm annoyed at him, but he was one of the few beings with the pleasure of being able to call me a friend.

When I popped out of the car and got my bag I made my way out of public view and jumped and climbed my way up to where I felt Mephisto's location. Once I jumped into the office I noticed that no one was there and I wasn't surprised. Knowing Mephisto he was setting a trap for me. I quietly and carefully made my way over to his desk chair and sat in it before spinning around for a small bit.

Seeing Mephisto's office after a while I felt a sense of giddiness that hadn't been around in my life for a long while. Maybe it was just the colors or that I would see my friend soon, but I didn't care until I saw the door open and I stopped my spinning right away only to laugh at what I saw. Mephisto was in a pink kimono with a bald cap on and I nearly fell out of the chair.

When I stopped I looked up and saw Mephisto smirking at me and felt a shiver of fear run down my body. He slowly walked up to me and I jumped out of his chair and quickly sat down in one of the couches that were in the room. "What a pleasure it is to see you again Kora. Now that I have been laughed at in my own office, how about we make our way to my brother. Though, I have to tell you that he's a bit cranky over not being able to eat his sweets." Mephisto knit his fingers together under his chin.

I gulped and laughed nervously, "Why not?" I quickly stood and left the room with my supplies not even asking for directions to find his brother; Mephisto was quite insulted and he didn't take it well. I wouldn't be surprised if I was going to be hurt for it later. Once I found Amaimon's room I knocked and entered to see a very cranky looking Amaimon, "Alright. Let's get this started." All he did was glare at me and I laughed nervously as I shut the door and began to examine the demon's teeth.

~oOo~

I fell onto my bed and wished that I had my own private jet because, due to horrible weather for the next week, the airport would be closed. I shivered at the thought of having to stay longer in Mephisto's spare rooms… Maybe I might pay for a hotel room to get out of the Headmaster's hair. That would also help with chances of staying alive. However, when I brought this up to Mephisto he smiled at me and would have nothing of it… which caused me to believe that I was in trouble.

So here I am, waiting to receive my punishment from a very powerful insulted demon. But it didn't come in the form if physical torture. Oh no! He knew me to well to know that wouldn't leave an outstanding impression. He had something much worse in store for me and it came in the shape of a rectangular box with a black bow nicely tied around it.

I cautiously opened the box and saw a letter on top of some leather outfit. In the letter I knew he had picked correctly in this torture and it would involve Amaimon and a Halloween party... This would be a cause for disaster after I remembered that the younger demon wasn't allowed to have any sweets for the week... Aren't I just the luckiest?

~oOo~

"Amaimon stop moving!"

"Are you sure he said to wear this?"

"Yes and I don't care if you don't like it because I don't want you brother punishing me. Especially in this outfit."

"Will you hand me off to my favorite sweet?"

"Yes but not until after we present our costumes to be judged by your brother."

Amaimon nodded and I pulled on his leash to lead him to where the Halloween party would take place. I looked back at the green demon and would've blushed if I was any younger. His was shirtless and the only article of clothing he had was a pair of tight black pants that laced up at the sides and had a low hip line. Around his neck was a black leather collar that connected to a chain around his wrists which were cuffed together. Connected to the end of the collar was the black leather leash I held in my hands.

Now no matter my age I would have feel anxious wearing the outfit Mephisto left for me in public let alone in private. It looked like I was dressed up in to cosplay as the DVD cover to Teizokurei Daydream. Amaimon and I were walking down the hall in our similarly themed costumes while passing other party goers who stared at us. There were exorcists all around staring and if it weren't for our invitation they would be attacking us, not staring and blushing.

I pulled the leash to signal to my fellow demon to move faster and he stumbled before complying. I swore I saw a couple if nosebleeds from some of the student exorcists. I rolled my eyes and entered the ballroom where people were dressed from kid appropriate to even a bit more scantily dressed then Amaimon and I. We quickly headed to where Mephisto was sitting in his chair but he was dressed in the pink kimono and bald cap I saw him in earlier.

When we were standing before him he was smirking and looking over our display, but his gaze seemed to linger on me for a bit longer than necessary, "You both seem to have pulled off your costumes. Now go on and have some fun."

We both sighed out in relief for not having to do anything too extreme and I led Amaimon over to his sweet heart to hold his leash which she, who was dressed in an outfit that screamed CANDY, took and led him off into the party. I looked around and saw that this wouldn't be of any interest to me and I headed over Mephisto.

He looked up with a smile and said, "And what brings the dominatrix over to this humble shogun?"

I raised a brow and sat down on the arm of his chair, "This demoness doesn't want to be here and was going to ask the great Mephisto if I could leave."

The man let out a chuckle, "Well the party has been going on for a while and I'm sure that nothing too horrible will happen..." he stood up and extended his elbow for me to hook mine in his, which I did, and we left.

"So were you getting bored of your own party?" I wondered why he was leaving with me.

"You could say that part two of your punishment is going to be coming up and I want to be here to see it." his grip became kore secure on mine as I began to withdraw in panic.

"Oh, then maybe I should head back to he party."

"Nonsense! You'll not want to miss this for the world."

I was then tossed onto a bed and ropes came to wrap themselves around my wrists and they melded into my gloves. My arms were then brought above my head and as I struggled my legs were wrapped with ropes that melded in with the boots and my legs were spread. I tried to move but I was tightly secured with no chance of getting out. Mephisto grinned and moved so he was straddling my waist before a silk cloth was secured around my eyes. He stood up from his position and then hid his presence completely.

~oOo~

"Thank you for the gift my Kora." Mephisto said as he removed the blind fold and kissed me deeply as I laid on his chest.

I looked away and blushed, "You're the only one I let do this you know."

He chuckled, "Same with me Kora. Same with me."

I smiled and then got off with him and headed to the bathroom, "Up for round two?" I called back once I was in the tub and somewhat washed.

I didn't here anything, but I was flipped again and felt his body resting against mine, "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
